Obvious
by xxthegoodlifexx
Summary: Robin deals with feelings of inadequacy...


_Request fill from a couple of years ago._

* * *

Robin sometimes suspected that he had fancied Vlad from the very first time he saw him, adrenaline pumping through his veins as Vlad hauled him through his bedroom window. It had just taken him a while to work out that the fluttery breathless 'he's a vampire!' feeling was exactly the same as the fluttery breathless 'he's hot!' feeling.

Either way, it had been years since he'd first realised that the thought of Vlad in his rugby kit, dripping sweat and streaked in mud, could do the job just as well – if not better – than the thought of Ingrid getting undressed.

Once he'd gotten over the obligatory freak out, and mastered the art of not turning cherry red every time Vlad looked his way, he had resigned himself to living with it. Or possibly unliving with it if he ever managed to convince Vlad to get his fangs out.

Because Vlad, so he'd always thought, just wasn't interested in that sort of thing. By the time he'd lost his virginity – awkward and embarrassing and the less thought of the better – Vlad, as far as he knew, had yet to so much as kiss someone. Was oblivious to the lingering glances he earned when they went into town, and the way the girls had started to titter behind his back in class.

When he'd imagined it, alone in bed, it had always been him who'd make the first move. Even after Vlad became a true vampire and took his place at the head of the Council his imagination still conjured up wide-eyed shock on Vlad's part. Shy hesitance as he demonstrated to Vlad just what he had the power to do to him.

He'd always felt vaguely guilty afterwards, as if he was plotting to corrupt Vlad's innocence. The fact that, in the event, it had been the other way round. Vlad's knowledgeable hands all over him, driving him into a frenzy with techniques that nobody who still slept with a cuddly toy had any right knowing.

The sound of his mobile phone distracted him from his introspection and he sighed at the sight of the caller ID, thumbing the cancel button. He had to face Vlad some time, he knew. Had to try and explain why he'd been avoiding him in the first place. The phone started again and he turned it off; he would sort it out. But not just yet.

* * *

He'd been avoiding Vlad for over a week when the other boy decided to take matters into his own hands, nearly giving Robin a heart attack when he pushed open his bedroom door to find Vlad lounging back against his pillows.

"I was starting to think you were never coming home," Vlad said calmly, shutting the magazine he had been reading and dropping it to the floor.

"I – I had to stay behind," Robin gestured dumbly in the direction he'd just come from. Vlad's eyes were dark and accusing and Robin swallowed, not meeting his gaze again as he dumped his art folder down and took his coat off.

When he looked up Vlad was in front of him and he jumped. That was unfair, using vampire speed to freak him out in the safety of his own room. He opened his mouth to say as much but Vlad pressed one icy finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Vlad breathed, close enough for Robin to pray nobody just barged in – he'd never explain it away – fingers moving down to press lightly against his throat. "Or do I have to guess?"

Vlad's tone was demanding, laced with unspoken threat, and Robin wondered if this was how Vlad acted at Council. He wouldn't want to cross him.

"Because I thought I'd made myself clear," Vlad's eyes were almost black and Robin felt his heart pound in his chest in response, pressing closer unconsciously, "You and me, it's for the long haul." Vlad grimaced then, eyes clenched shut and expression pained as if he were making an effort to keep control. When he opened his eyes he took a step backwards,

"If you want me to go away, tell me now."

Robin hesitated for a moment; Vlad's expression was weirdly intense, unnerving. But, he'd never been someone to take the sensible option. "I don't want you to go."

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" The undercurrent of hurt in Vlad's voice was unmistakable and Robin squirmed uncomfortably. When he didn't answer Vlad went on, "Didn't you like it?"

"You know I did!" Robin snapped. Ingrid had made it clear the next day that he'd made enough noise for nobody within a half mile radius to be in any doubt of that. He pushed past Vlad to sit on his bed, biting back the sharp retort on his tongue when Vlad sat next to him. It wasn't Vlad's fault he was so jealous, not really.

"What's wrong then?" Vlad asked, one hand touching his chin carefully, forcing him to look Vlad in the eye. Robin could feel his face burning, embarrassment flooding through him, even as Vlad's other hand dropped to his forearm, tracing random patterns on his exposed skin. Vlad was going to laugh at him.

"It's just –" Robin started awkwardly, biting at his lip and barely noticing the way Vlad drank in the sight. "I thought-" He braced himself, "I thought you didn't know about that sort of thing." He fixed his gaze on a spot above Vlad's shoulder, "You've never even had a girlfriend."

Vlad laughed.

"Of course I haven't had a girlfriend," Vlad grinned widely, making Robin cringe all the more. "I don't like girls." Vlad watched him closely then and Robin could see the moment when he made the connection. "You're jealous. You're really jealous."

Robin scowled back at him. "It's not funny."

Vlad sobered at that, pressing closer still, manoeuvring them so that he was lying down, Vlad braced on his arms above him. "You're right. It wasn't funny watching you with your hands all over whichever stupid girl you liked that week."

"That," Robin managed, distracted by the feel of Vlad against him, "was different. At least I didn't lie about it."

"I didn't lie," Vlad whispered into his ear, brushing his lips against it in a way that made him shiver all over, "you just never asked me."

"How –" Vlad dropped his head to press open mouthed kisses against the skin of his throat and he had to start again, "How was I supposed to think to ask if you were shagging a bloke behind my back?"

Vlad latched onto the juncture of neck and collarbone and sucked. Hard. Robin threw his head back, arching up as Vlad undid his shirt buttons with sure fingers. Vlad sat up slightly, pulling him with him and pushing the material off his shoulders. Releasing his hold on his throat he said, "It wasn't behind your back, it wasn't a secret."

Robin shot him an accusing look, reaching for Vlad's sweater in retaliation, running his hands over the newly revealed skin of Vlad's torso possessively. Vlad's eyelids drooped, eyes dark and glittering through his lashes, before pushing back into the crook of his neck, the sharp scrape of pointed teeth made Robin jerk involuntarily upwards and scrabble frantically with the fastening of Vlad's trousers.

"If you'd wanted me to know," Robin hissed, rolling them over so he was on top, breaking Vlad's hold on his neck, "you would have told me." He tore at the rest of Vlad's clothing, no longer caring that anyone – his Mam – could barge in at any minute. "You wouldn't have let me spend years too afraid to tell you how I felt."

"Years?" Vlad asked, the word tinged with awe, as he lifted his hips to help Robin undress him, pushing hands into his hair.

"Don't pretend you didn't know," Robin gasped as Vlad switched their positions once more, pressing him tight against the wall and raking his gaze up and down his form.

"I'm not a mind reader," Vlad told him firmly, silencing his protests with a kiss, almost succeeding in driving every thought other than getting closer to Vlad from his mind. "There's no point in arguing about it," Vlad said when they broke apart, Robin frowning up at him as he tried to work out what the other boy was on about.

Vlad elaborated, "I want to be with you. And you-." He smirked, raising himself up on one hand and using the other to take hold of both of them, the pressure causing Robin to bite at his lip. "Want to be with me."

He started to move his hand and Robin clutched at Vlad's hips, grinding himself up into the touch. Vlad needed to stop talking now.

Vlad had other ideas.

"How are you supposed to work out what you like to do unless we practice?" Vlad crooned, hand sliding along the length of him in a way he liked very much indeed. "How am I supposed to know what you want if you won't tell me?" Vlad punctuated that with a swipe of his thumb across the head and Robin's leg jerked helplessly.

If Vlad wouldn't shut up, he'd just have to keep him occupied. Spurred on by Vlad's whispered encouragement to 'show me', he twined one hand in Vlad's hair, arching his head back and pressing Vlad's lips back to the bruised skin. Vlad's certain strokes faltered then and it sent a wave of heat through him that he was the cause of it.

He started to suck wetly, growing more vicious as Robin tightened his grip in Vlad's hair, the fingers of his other hand digging into the flesh of his back. "I want you to mark me, Vlad," he ground out, hips snapping up erratically, feeling Vlad's arm shaking where he was bracing his weight up and off of him. "I want everyone to know."

Vlad made a strangled sound at that, clamping down hard enough to hurt, even as he keened in pleasure, coming messily over himself and Vlad's hand, Vlad following only moments behind. He wrapped heavy arms around Vlad; pulling him closer, shifting until he could kiss Vlad, taste the salt of his own skin on Vlad's tongue.

When Vlad broke away he touched gentle fingers to his neck, "You might not want to wear a tie tomorrow."

"Is it really obvious?" Robin asked, tugging at his blankets and keeping Vlad laid down with a hand. He didn't want to move yet. Vlad, he decided, wasn't going anywhere either.

Vlad grimaced slightly, "If by really obvious you mean 'does it look like someone's tried to take a chunk out of your neck', then, yeah. Really obvious."

Robin grinned lazily, liking the slight throb of pain. "Good."

Vlad raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead he pressed a careful kiss to the mark and then met his eye. "Are we okay now? You're not going to give me the cold shoulder for another week now, are you?" His gaze wandered to the bruise and Robin bit back a satisfied smirk at the way his eyes went darker, "I won't let you."

"I'm still mad at you," Robin told him solemnly, the hand stroking up Vlad's arm softening the words, "but if you show me the benefits of your experience often enough, I might just find it in my blackened heart to forgive you."

"You're such an idiot," Vlad snorted, half in relief.

"Is that anyway to convince me?"

Vlad just shook his head and claimed his mouth, brushing against his lips softly until Robin groaned and deepened the kiss. When Vlad broke away, he grinned,

"Now that was more like it."


End file.
